Just a Silly Boy Shop
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Traduction d'un petit OS de Miranda Panda-chan. "Parce que Victoria n'était pas une fille complètement horrible. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être sérieux. Il était, après tout, juste un stupide petit commis..."


**Just A Silly Shop Boy  
**Traduction  
Tout Public  
General

* * *

**Juste Un Petit Commis ... Stupide  
**

* * *

**Just A Silly Shop Boy**

**_Write_  
**

_**by Miranda Panda-chan**_

_**Translate**_

**_by Nikilann_**

* * *

Je n'avais pas voulu être cruelle, mais il était juste trop stupide. Ridicule, même. Personne ne franchit le Mur, jamais -oh, sauf durant la foire qui a lieu tous les neuf ans, et encore ! C'était juste pour acheter des miracles, les regarder et voir qu'ils étaient réels- et pas de s'en aller galoper tout autour à la recherche de morceaux de roche céleste !

Comment étais-je supposée savoir qu'il m'avais prise au sérieux ? Tout individu normal aurait compris la taquinerie que je cachais derrière le sourire que je lui ai offert cette nuit-là. Je n'avais pas foi en ce qu'il affirmait qu'il ferait, à juste titre -parce que l'on relègue ce genre de promesse au bas de l'échelle lorsqu'il s'agit d'instinct de survie. L'autre côté du Mur était un lieu dangereux, rempli de choses que nous ne pouvions comprendre.

Le stupide garçon m'avait demandé de l'épouser tout de suite après M. Monday. Je ne pouvais briser son cœur. Je ne pouvais juste pas le faire. Je pensais que si je le laissais là avec une quête impossible, il abandonnerait ... déciderait que je ne valais pas la peine ... ou autre -j'espérais que c'était ce qu'il ferait. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Il est parti chercher l'étoile.

Maintenant, que ce soit ou non une mauvaise chose, après réflexion, je devais cependant décider. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux, il trouverait son seul grand amour, arrêterait de se languir de moi, et tout serait parfait avec mon mariage -il désirerait que nous soyons heureux après tout. Mais le temps qu'il passa loin m'inquiéta, m'inquiéta tant que j'en devins malade. Je restais au lit durant des mois, presque, inquiète, littéralement, malade qu'il m'ait prise au sérieux. Ce serait ma faute s'il ne revenait jamais - Louisa Thorn pourrait-elle jamais me pardonner ? Et son père, sûrement dirait-il de misérables choses derrière mon dos, je les mériterais toutes ... mais ce serait des propos farfelus je suppose ... Mr Thorn était un homme bien. Je l'imaginais mal faire ce genre de choses, d'autant qu'il avait aussi pris part à la chute du pauvre Tristan, en laissant franchir le Mur, comme ça.

Mais c'était principalement ma faute, j'en étais sûre. Et, alors que j'ai désormais rencontré l'étoile, par accident, ou à cause du destin, je ne saurais jamais, il s'avère qu'avoir parlé avec elle a empiré ma culpabilité. C'était une vraiment gentille fille, et malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas humaine, elle semblait en avoir toutes les qualités à tel point que, à première vue, on aurait pu la prendre pour une de nous. Elle avait l'air plus brillante, rendue heureuse par l'annulation de mon arrimage avec Tristan. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait fait ça. Beaucoup d'homme auraient utilisé mon obligation, mon irrationnelle et plaisante promesse -qui s'était par ailleurs avérée plus contraignante que ce que j'avais supposé au départ- et l'aurait reprise pour obtenir ce qu'ils voudraient par le mariage ou d'autres choses que le seuls les gens mariés font et qui m'auraient soustraite à mon statut de lady.

Et maintenant, je suis heureuse de me marier avec M. Monday, remerciant de tout mon cœur ce stupide petit commis qui n'est plus en fait plus un commis, puisqu'il travaillait juste comme commis ... temporairement. Il est le Roi de Stormhold, est marié à cette jolie fille, Yvaine, et est la personne la plus agréable que j'ai jamais rencontré dans ma vie, autant en temps que garçon qu'en temps qu'homme.

Oh, excepté bien sûr, M. Monday.

* * *

_Ceci est donc ma première traduction, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi un petit texte, mais je l'avais beaucoup aimé, et puis, il a un petit côté sympa, "fresh" ... bref.  
Première fois que je poste quelque chose qui n'est pas de moi, c'est bizarre ...  
Mais en ce momment, je n'ai que moyennement le coeur à écrire, et encore moins à faire des fictions ... une histoire de période, je suppose.  
Bon, je vous laisse, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, et allez lire les fictions de l'auteur original, elles sont vraiment bien !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ... mais pour le coup, c'est moins important d'en mettre ici ...  
Mais je trouvais que les fanfictions Stardust manquaient de "Français" ... 8D_


End file.
